User talk:AlessaGillespie
Archived Messages May 09 - Aug 11 Yes I've got your three messages, but I've been busying with studying and so much more, so I've only now been able to reply, I'm going to say this once and once only, the profile on Bolt is not fan fiction, or is it any other type of fan fiction, it simply is most of all to the story line of level seven of the computer game Underworld: The Eternal War . I never thought of it as fan fiction, i thought i was doing the right thing by changing the story so that it match the computer game more, thats all. If you knew what level seven was about you would see why i changed the story, i keep some of the original facts about his background and added it to Bolt's new profile . Is there anything else you need to know? I'm sorry for all that i said and not replying to you the first time about the Bolt profile, until last week i hadn't been on this site at all, infact it had been weeks since i had been on this site, I just thought i was coming up with some refreshing ideas for the Bolt profile, because do you remember when earlier this year, i created the bolt profile in the first place? well if you remember when it came to the original background and present day story of how Bolt becomes a Super Lycan, well you see since then and till last monday, i thought to my self, the original profile of Bolt doesn't make sense to me, because in Underworld: The Eternal War, Bolt isn't .......well a super lycan, i mean he's not like those lycans thats in the 8th level on the vampires side. Bolt's only in the seven level on both the lycan and vampire side of the game, so i thought it would make sense to set the present day story around the events that happens in the seventh level of Underworld: The Eternal war. That's all really, but what do you think, how do you think the Bolt profile should be, did you like the original Bolt profile, because I've still got a copy of the original Bolt profile, i can always just rewrite it if you and the others liked the original Bolt work, but whats your thoughts on it, what about it to you is fan fiction, i need to know so i don't do the same thing again, because if you and the others are ok with this i think i could come up with ideas for mini profiles for some of the other Eternal War characters, I happen to have a very creative imagination and I've got heaps of ideas in mind, but i just need to know what is seen as fan fiction, so that i don't do the same thing again, for any other eternal war profiles. James Chee3 Hi Alessa, you're welcome it's my pleasure :-) I am French and I have begun to create the French Underworld Wiki since a few months. MiloCorvinus 15:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. I noticed that you had reverted my edits to the William Corvinus article, and while I understand your reasons for doing so, I fear that the reasoning is a bit flawed. The MOS stipulates that everything should be written in present tense; however, when giving an account of historical events, present tense is (for obvious reasons) not proper. Also, when referring to deceased characters, as with deceased people, the past tense is treated as present, so as not to give the impression that the subject is still alive. I understand that the current format may have been implemented in order to prevent spoilers, but I am of the impression that this is counterproductive. Several of the articles give the reader no sense of the time frame across which the story takes place. I would propose that this policy be changed, and I would be more than happy to copyedit as many articles as I can in an effort to create more comprehensible content for this Wiki's audience. Please let me know if there is a proper forum in which I must make this suggestion, as I do not see that one currently exists. Thank you. TRON 15:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, I was wondering can I edit the Eve Page I have confirnmed info from the creators of Underworld...... Eve Yes. http://www.entertheunderworld.com/site/ Eve Well first, she is Michael and Selene's child Eve Also she is about 12 and can pin a Lycan to a wall. She is a ''Lycan-'' Vampire hybrid. Eve But if the "Nissa" girl is a hybrid then why is there an Eve who is an 14 year old. and if she was important then on the official site why is there no Nissa? OrItalic text maybe Nissa is Eve http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0834001/news Lycan Hey I just finished cropping a picture of the Antigen-made Lycan. Here u go: http://picslice.com/crop.php?w=915&h=792&x=1056&y=93&pic=example/QvZ40sRCww.jpg Okay so can I see a interview or "Material" about Nissa? I was wondering can I be an Admin? :/ . i would never put fake info. And "BioCam" isnt it Antigen? Nissa is probaly Eve. When or was it updated?